The invention relates to a process and a device for detection and/or measuring the particle content in gases, in particular in exhaust gases of fossil fuels, like the soot concentration in the exhaust gas of Diesel motors and the like, of the genus stated in the preamble of claim 1.
The degree of blackening of a soot filter being admitted by the exhaust gas is used and evaluated as the measurement for the soot concentration in a known process of this type for determining the soot concentration in exhaust gases of internal combustion engines or oil burning installations. However, it is a prerequisite of such a process that the filter is free from soot at the outset of the measuring process. The filter must then be either cleaned or replaced by a new filter after the measuring process. For cleaning purposes the filter is frequently heated thus burning off the soot layer.
The replacing as well as the cleaning of the filter is not only very cumbersome, but it also requires considerable installation time. Therefore, the known process is only used in the stationary operation, for example, for adjusting the motor at the motor manufacturing plant or in oil burning installations.